


Target locked

by Cronos



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cronos/pseuds/Cronos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander is a hit-man, he's 21 and at the prime of his youth, he gets the job done no matter the cost. He's smart and he's deadly, just the qualities that make up a top- notch assassin. But what will happen when he meets Blake Voss, the president of a crime organization, who's feared even by the top dogs in the business?</p><p>Can Alexander keep his cool when dealing with Blake or will he break the only rule he has set for himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First bullet

Target locked.  
Shit, this happens every other time, I plan everything out perfectly, but there always is that one little thing that I can’t predict, and that is a man’s libido. This old fucker, going at it like he was a young man. Oh well, nothing to it, the kid’s going to have a little scare, but nothing that he can’t step over. One, two, shoot. Perfect, now to get the rest of the money and I’ll be set. 

My name is Alexander Okami, half Japanese and half American. I’m 21 and I’m a hit man for hire. I kill people for money and I have no problems with the job, I just don’t care anymore. People get what they deserve and maybe someday somebody’s going to kill me, I’ve made my peace with that fact.

The target that I had to take care of today was some sleaze-bag thug, apparently he pissed off the wrong guy, based on my information he killed somebody that was close to my client, so an eye for an eye. Though this job didn’t get me that much money, it was still easy, so I had no problem doing it, besides the dude was a pervert, I killed him at the moment when he was fucking some teenage whore, he also likes leather and bondage as far as I can tell, he made the boy wear some S&M stuff. 

I put away my gun, and now I guess I should go and find somebody to fuck. I always have this urge to fuck somebody senseless after a kill. I’m fairly good-looking, so finding a one night stand partner is not that hard, today I’ll go with a man, I prefer men, although I’m bi. But women just are too clingy and finding someone who isn’t is quite hard, because sometimes even though she looks normal and is down for just a fuck, after it she starts asking for my name and phone number. 

I’ve never had a normal relationship because I’m too fucked up for that, well no wonder, my father was a yakuza, a drunk and a rapist. His understanding of discipline was if you did something he didn’t like you had to pay the price, and I always paid it, sometimes he liked to rape me, sometimes he just beat me around. My father was the reason why I became a killer.

I always feared him, everyone feared him. When my mother was 19 he met her and as ill luck would have it he really took a liking to her. Well it’s no wonder, my mother was a beauty. She had blue eyes that could mesmerize any man, chestnut brown hair that brought out her pale skin. She wasn’t a beauty in the normal sense of the word, she had a slightly crocked nose and thin lips that made her face look bigger than it actually was, but the thing that made her beautiful was those eyes. Those blue eyes that let you see into another world, you could drown in them. My father at that time already had a violent streak and she suffered a big misfortune when she met him. His appearance masked the beast inside him. He had a square face with a chiseled jaw line, high cheek bones and dark eyes, his hair was black and he always looked to the nines, he took care of himself because he had the money. He was second in command in the organization he was working for. Although he dealt with death daily he still could charm you when he wanted to. 

When they met my mother was 19 and my father was 32, when he saw her he wanted her for himself, and what my father wants, he always gets, nobody can deny him, he was always thought that if somebody is below you, you can have them by the flick of a finger. My mother liked my father at first, but she didn’t understand what she was gotten herself into, he took her as his own, but when he got tired of her, he let his underlings have her. I watched the terror that happened before my eyes, I was only 4 at the time, but I had no choice but to see it, my mother couldn’t protect me and I doubt that she would have even if she could, she despised me, I was the was a constant reminder to her of her biggest mistake. I got the best of both of my parents, my mother’s eyes and hair and my father’s distinct jaw, and good looking face. Everybody says that I look like a model, but I hate how I look, I hate my eyes and the face that I have, they are a constant reminder to me about where I came from. I can see my father in me, that crooked smile he always had when he was torturing me, I inherited that too.

In our hose the rules were simple, if you did not obey, you were punished. Because my mother died soon after I turned seven, my father was pissed. He had broken his toy and now he needed a new one. He first took his anger out on me in my second year in elementary. I came home a little bit later than I was supposed to and the result was getting the shit out of me. I cried and screamed but that only made him do it more, my father liked to torture people, so he had no problems to torture me, he didn’t love my mother, he just lusted after her, so beating me was nothing, he didn’t consider me his son, I was just something that was there. 

After the first time he beat me sometimes, not frequently, but just enough to get the edge off. I came to terms with it and didn’t scream anymore, I just didn’t want him to get the satisfaction, it hurt like hell, but with every beating I became stronger.

When I was 11, he raped me. Apparently somebody had shredded some documents that were connected to his job and he assumed it was me. That night was the first night I started to want to kill my father, his body on top of me, invading my body forcefully, I thought I was doing to die, the pain was unbearable and it was the first time in 4 years that I screamed from pain. After he had violated me he just went left my room like nothing had happened, like I was some whore he bought for the night, not his son. I was left lying naked in my own blood. I could feel my body aching all over, that night something broke inside me, I started to care less and less for my life, it didn’t matter anymore, nothing mattered. 

He did it came occasionally in my room, not too often, but with every time he took me by force, my resolve hardened more and more, I was going to kill this son of a bitch, even if it was the last thing I would do. 

On the night of my 12 birthday I ran away from home, I knew that a little punk like me didn’t stand much of a chance to survive in the outside world, but better to try here than to let my own father rape me. 

The only thing that I could do is sell my body and because there are enough perverts in this city I was never hungry. The men all seemed the same to me, I didn’t really care anymore, some beat me, but that wasn’t really something new, I knew how to deal with the pain, as long as they left money I didn’t care. The only thing that I truly hated was taking these old fuckers in my mouth, I usually said that I didn’t do it, but some of the more aggressive ones didn’t care. When I gave my first blow-job I almost choked on him, he practically raped my mouth he just shoved it in as far as he could, after that my jaw and mouth hurt like a bitch for a week. But even though there were some crazy fuckers out there, I managed to survive and got some regulars who weren’t as bad, at least they paid me fare and square. 

I was a whore until the age of 15, I had been doing it for three years of my life, the life of a whore really teaches you how to stop feeling and turn off your humanity and because I also lived in the shadiest part of the town I got used to the criminal world quite fast, by the age of 15 I had learned how to use a gun and murder wasn’t anything new to me. The first time I saw somebody be killed was when I was 13, one of my clients was a gangster and just as we were exiting the hotel some rival gangs man stabbed him, though he aimed the knife wrong and didn’t hit any of the vital areas, that was his mistake and it was the last mistake he ever made in his life. I saw the shot, the man slumped to the asphalt, a clean shot, just between the eyes. I was horrified and scared, so I ran as fast as I could, after that I didn’t see my regular anymore, I don’t know what happened to him, right now I think he must have been taken by the police or just ran away from the scene, either way I don’t really care. After that incident I became even number to the world, with time I understood that murder was nothing special, it was just taking a life, if you didn’t know the person it didn’t matter, he was just a life to take.

When I turned 16 luck shone upon me, I met Crow, he was an infamous bastard that killed for chump change, he didn’t care who it was, how old the person was or what gender the target was. It’s not that he was a bad hitman, he was just addicted to the kill, he, much like my father, was a fucked up bastard, he loved to kill because it meant taking somebody’s life and that is something that gives you the biggest adrenaline rush ever. He took a liking to me, in his words I was “an extraordinary fuck with a tight hole and brains”. I can’t vouch for the first part of that statement, although I had mastered the technique to please a man, but I could definitely say I was smart. When I was still living with my father and went to school, I loved learning, I was the smartest kid in the school, my teachers said that I might be a genius, that I should take an IQ test, but I never did, I just really didn’t care. When I ran away from home there was no way I could go to school, but I always made sure to spend a little bit of money, that I earned by selling my body, on books. I didn’t have a full blown education, but I had enough of an understanding about how everything works so that I could get by. 

Crow took me in and showed me how to kill, he taught me how to use different guns, knives and any other weapon that could be used for killing. He wasn’t a bad guy if you could look past the killing streak and liking to fuck adolescent boys. I really didn’t care about the fucking, because that was how I made a living and it was better for me to only fuck Crow then to look for clients on my own, because as I said there are some scary fuckers out there. Crow was 35 when I met him and he wasn’t particularly bad looking, but he wasn’t good looking either, his body was well toned, you could see almost every muscle in his body, but there was a reason for that.

“Boy, if you want to survive in the world of a gangster, you always have to be fit and ready for shit to go wrong, if you don’t train yourself you’ll be dead meat soon enough.”

That was Crow’s insight to the world and I’ve never forgotten his words. Crow saw that I was smarter that the punks on the street so he gave me an education, he put me in a school, though it wasn’t the best school, but it still was a place to learn, I finished high-school in one and a half year, I was smarter than the average human, so it wasn’t really that difficult to me. At the same time Crow taught me street smarts and how to get clients, he taught me how to kill, he taught me self defense and everything I needed to know about the job.

When I was 17 I had my first kill, he was a small fry in the underground and Crow didn’t really get a lot of money for killing him, but he didn’t care, he was the perfect first kill. I didn’t care much about killing him, Crow had brought me along to many of his smaller jobs so that I could see how it worked. Because the guy was really into young boys it made it so much easier, I killed him just as he was about to enter me, I stuck a knife in his throat and let the blood pour over me. After that I took a shower and got out of there. 

Crow was really proud of me so he let me choose what I wanted, the only request that I made was to find me somebody who could teach me about chemistry, not the normal type of chemistry you are taught in school, but the type that enables you to make poisons and drugs. And Crow kept to his word, he found a person who knew a lot about it, I think that that guy might have made drugs, but I really didn’t care as long as I could understand how to kill somebody without using my gun. In a couple of months I mastered everything that the guy could give me, so I was fairly adequate when it came to killing without making your hands dirty.

Crow still fucked me every week but as the time when by the times of our intercourse also lessened. I think that Crow really didn’t like the fact that my body was getting bigger and resembled a man’s, so when I turned 18 Crow stopped fucking me, I still lived with him, but when he wanted sex he just went and looked for a “younger model”. After Crow stopped coming to my bed I promised myself that I wouldn’t let another man fuck me ever again, I had put my whoring days behind me, I was an adult in the eyes of society and now I also had a profession. 

I was smarter than Crow, he knew it and I knew it, so we couldn’t stay together for much longer, because two hitmen in one place only means trouble, so around the winter of my 18 year of life, I left Crow only taking the gun that Crow gave me for my 18th birthday. You could see it was expensive, it had engravings and my initials on it. I didn’t feel anything when I left Crow’s sorry excuse for an apartment. I respected him and felt loyalty to him, because he took me off the streets and gave me my skills, but I also knew that I couldn’t be with Crow because he was just too hooked on killing, but I on the other hand didn’t want to kill for a couple of hundred bucks. So I had to make it to the big city, I was aiming to go to Ostran- the capital of crime. 

I safely reached the capital and started my journey, it wasn’t easy to get my current position, I had to do things that really annoyed me. The first job I ever got was to kill a small time thug that was stealing from his boss, it wasn’t hard to kill him because he was too cocky, he thought that he was god and that nobody would dare touch him. I killed him with venom and got my pay, after that I worked some jobs that my first employer gave me, but after some time I got enough connections in the underworld to catch a lucky break. I finally stepped up from the lower ranks into the middle ones. I felt good, because it only meant that I was accumulating more power. I killed some mafia members and organization heads that were in the way of somebody else’s plans or had just double crossed them. 

Not long after my 20th birthday I got news that Crow was killed, apparently he pissed off his employer and he in turn killed him. I wasn’t sad when I heard the news, I didn’t really care. I knew that sooner or later this would happen because Crow had no system by which he worked by, he killed just for the sheer joy of it, he also had a bad attitude that got him in trouble more times than one. He kept himself in check when I was living with him, but I think that was because he had me to release all his stress on. Crow needed me, but I didn’t need him. 

Crow was a good teacher, it was just that he didn’t follow his own advice. I had few rules in my life, but the ones that I did have I never broke. You never talk back to a client, you don’t ask them about their reasons for hiring you, all in all I really didn’t care about their reasons, they might have been reasonable, but then again it could have been just pettiness. Crow’s example had taught me that it was better to keep your mouth shut, answer only when asked. The last and most important rule- never sleep with your clients. I didn’t care how good looking they were or how much I might gain from one night of submission, good looking men are dime a dozen, and I never needed to beg to get somebody to sleep with me. Also, when I turned 18, that was my gift to myself, I promised myself that I would never let a man touch my ass ever again and I made sure to stick to that promise. Never let anyone make you his bitch, if I ever did then that would be the end of my career. Because in this business word traveled fast. And last but not least, I didn’t kill children, that was just bad taste, I didn’t care much about the gender, but as long as they weren’t at least 20 years old it was a no for me.

When I turned 20 I already had made a name for myself in the underworld, they knew who I was and what I did. I never missed, my success rate was 100%, I had never gotten a job that I couldn’t do, so as the time went by I only got better at what I did, I learned how to use a sniper rifle and it took me about a few months to perfect my aim. Getting to be a good sniper was my goal, with this I had insured myself from ever again doing a job where I actually had to be near my prey. It’s not that I found it particularly hard or dirty, I just thought that it was low class. I wasn’t stupid, if I had continued to kill people face-to-face, there would come a time when somebody saw me and could identify me. No, I wasn’t going to go to jail only because somebody needed to be killed. That was for the small people, if you kill, you kill smartly. 

Now I’m 21 and my life couldn’t be any better, I have an apartment that I bought with my last paycheck for my biggest job ever. I had to kill a politician, his mistress had a vendetta against him and the funds to buy my services. Hell knows no fury as a woman scorned. That’s why I try to keep away from women, you can never know what is going on in their heads. One day you’re in their graces and the next you’ve got a target on your back.

When I came to the city, I had relationships with women, though I wouldn’t call them relationships, I slept with them and sometimes when out to eat together. You can see why my relationships with women didn’t last too long, it might be also due to the fact that I couldn’t really tell them what I was doing. When they got too interested in my work, I had to dump them, I couldn’t exactly say that I kill for money. Some were alright with the indirect answer that I just took care of other people’s problems, they didn’t necessarily need to know that those problems were people. Men were easier that way, if I told them out right that I didn’t want anything more than sex, they usually kept to that condition. Of course there were some that didn’t get the message, but I could deal with them somehow. As soon as they understood that I don’t care for anyone and that I probably never will, they backed down.

That’s about it for my past. After coming to the big city, I locked my past away. I still had a grudge with my father, but that could wait, right now I didn’t have the time to kill him, for the past three years that I’ve been here, I’ve been working my ass off perfecting my technique, I needed a rest and a rest I will have. Because it was only 11PM, I decided that I’ll go look for somebody to sleep with, usually I picked up men at one of my favorite places, either “Shade”, which was a gay bar, that also had a side business, prostitution, or my other top choice was “Blue moon”. Both of these clubs were quite high class, because you had to spend a lot of money to get in and they didn’t take you in, if somebody didn’t invite you in. So it was just what I needed, men who are old enough to have their own possessions and high-class whores. 

I said that I never mix business with pleasure, but well, that’s not quite true, I got my jobs through the owner of “Shade”, Grey Williams, he had connections all over the city and half of the police in his pocket. And that could be easily seen because even though he ran a prostitution house, I’ve yet to have seen a police raid. 

The guys who worked for Williams also were top-class hookers, all of them could rival any model, some of them came to Grey because they had no place to go and no skills to speak of and some came because they just needed money and didn’t mind selling their bodies. The men who worked here had it easy, this was not a whore-house where you had to pleasure up to ten men a night. Gray didn’t like to overwork his guys because he knew that if they look tired or used, their price would decrease drastically. You could choose to say no to a client, but that rarely happened. Also the good thing about this club was that nobody got to the guys if they didn’t take regular STD tests, so it was fairly safe to do them without a condom, because they themselves got checkups regularly.  


But working with Grey was beneficial to me, although he took 20% of my paychecks, I always got the information that I needed and even more. Grey was a man in his 40’s, well groomed and always wearing a suit, which matched his businessman aura quite well. Gray was not the best looking man I’ve ever seen, but he wasn’t also the worst, he was somewhere in the middle, he had dark blond hair, a wide face and high cheekbones with a scar on his right cheek, that gave him the “you better not fuck me over, or else” feel. The first time I met him was about one and a half year ago, I was introduced by one of my clients who was so happy with my work that he rewarded me with not only with money but also with an introduction to “Shade’s” owner. I knew who Grey was, you couldn’t not know who he is, he had many connections, therefore much information, he knew a lot of things, as he once told me “I know a little bit about everybody, but only the truly unlucky one’s are the ones I know a everything about. ”. And that was mostly the case, he was a pit bull ready to rip your throat out if you ever double crossed him, but he took a liking to me, so he always found jobs for me. “Everybody wants to kill somebody”, that’s what he said when we first talked.   


So yeah, I didn’t mind giving 20% or my earning to Grey because with those 20% came a guarantee that as long as I don’t mess up, I’ll have roof over my head and nobody will come after me. Why was I so convinced that nobody will kill me? Just because there was an unwritten rule in Ostran, you don’t kill the hitman, you kill the one who hired him, but it never hurt to be 100% sure, which is where Grey came in. I never slept with Grey, although I could have, but he was something like a silent partner in my one man business, so I’ve never had the urge to make this relationship complicated, the boys who worked here though, were another case entirely. 

I had two regular men with whom I slept with, not because I had some special feeling for them, it was just because they were good at what they did. Today I was going for the black haired Mark. Mark was always dressed to the nines and ready to service his customers. He was three years older than me and had been in this business for about five years, so he knew what to do and how to do it. The fact that he was a real beauty didn’t hurt either, mostly Mark peeked my interest because he was older, about the same height was me, with pail, almost porcelain like skin. 

“Hey, bartender, where’s Mark today?”

“He’s with a client, but you can Cory.”

Well I guess today was a no-go with Mark, shit, I was actually kind of looking forward to it, but oh well, Cory was my second favorite in the club.

“Tell him I’ll be in room 4.”

 

The club consisted of two floors, the first floor was meant for socializing and drinking, I never liked the interior of this place, it was too dark, and in my profession, not being able to see was dangerous. The second floor consisted of 5 rooms where you could play with your chosen partner, Grey catered to every taste so he had a BDSM room made too, any kink you had was taken care of here. Because I didn’t really have any kinks apart from liking rough sex, not the BDSM kind, just the type where you pound your partner into the bed kind of sex, I made do with a normal room. 

I got into the room and got my clothes off, because I really didn’t like to be unarmed I always brought a knife with me into the shower, some might think that this was crazy, but I thought it was safe. I let the cold water run down my body, today I sat unmoving for 3 hours before I could kill, so my muscles were aching, a cold shower was just what I needed. I heard someone come into the room and I got my knife, but when the bathroom door opened I saw Cory’s head pop in. Cory was almost 5, 8 and he had a frail body, I sometimes though that if I used too much force on him, he would break. Although he was almost 19, he looked like he was only 16 and that was good, I assume that that was one of the big reasons why Gray hired him, nobody would pay much to sleep with somebody if they looked old. Cory had no muscles to speak off, but he was fit, he had long legs and a tight ass. He had feminine facial features, which paired with his mid-shoulder length hair really made him look like a girl. He usually wouldn’t be my type, but he knew how to make me mad in the right way, he also talked back to me and I liked that quality in my lovers.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked smiling.

I didn’t say anything, just put the knife down, and because Cory was used to my type of crazy, he understood that that meant a green light. I watched him undress, he did it as slow as possible, making me wait and stare at him. He knew he was a hot peace of ass, so he allowed himself to tease me, he knew I hated waiting, though he also knew the consequences of making me wait, but I think he just liked me fucking him raw, so he made me angry with that purpose in mind. While he was undressing I turned the water to warm.

“Move your ass, or else…” I could hear myself getting annoyed.

“Or else what?” he smirked at me.

“If you weren’t one of William’s boys I would have given you a beating long ago” he just smiled at me, because he knew most of my texts to the hookers here were empty threats, I would never seriously hurt any of them, because I once was one of them. But still, he liked to be manhandled, so this was a game we played.

He finally got into the shower and helped me wash my back, washing each other was the only foreplay we ever did, because Cory was always ready to take me into his ass, and I really didn’t need a lot of stimulation to get my cock hard. Today I had a particularly bad mood because I remembered my past while looking at my pray fuck the living daylights out of the kid so I really had no patience, I just wanted to relax and that meant to fuck as soon as possible. Cory was shorter than me and skinnier than me, so it was easier to drive him into the tile wall. I pushed him into the tiles with enough force to make him feel it, but not as much so it would actually hurt.

I placed my hands on both sides of his head and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Suck me off.” 

“Is that an order?”

Because he rarely did what I asked for the first time, I just pushed him down to his knees and pulled his head to my cock. That was all that he needed. He took me in his mouth, fucking hell, it felt good, he took me in as deep as he could, at the same time looking into my eyes with a devilish gleam, he swirled his tongue around me, licking my head. Right about when I was ready to come, he slowed his pace and teased me, I’ll make sure that later he gets punished for that. After that he took it slow for some time and nibbled on me with his teeth, the first time he done that, I was about to punch him, but after a while I got used to that and it became one of the things that made me lose my mind. He continued taking me in and as I was about to come I yanked his head back and came on his face. 

While blowing me he had already become hard and panting, well at least less work for me to do.

“Get out and stretch yourself, when I come out I want to see you on the bed on all fours with your legs spread.”

“Whatever pleases you” he said as he got up.

I washed myself clean and let the water pour down my body, leaving everything behind, I was tired, I’ve been working none stop for the past few months and it had taken a toll on me. Though the act of shooting someone is easy, you have to put a lot of preparation before you do it. I got out of the shower and dried myself. I opened the door to the bedroom and saw that Cody had done just as I’ve instructed.

“You really are a slut Cody, popping your ass so high. It seems that you’ve almost come just from playing with yourself.”

“Shut up Alex and fuck me”, it almost sounded like a plea.

“Not yet and you can’t come before I say you can”

I leaned over him and I could feel him trembling with pleasure, he really wanted me to do him, but because he was slow and made me wait, I was going to punish him. I ran my tongue up his back to his neck, slowly nibbling his shoulder blades with my teeth, he was gasping with pleasure. I yanked him up to my chest, I licked the side of his throat while rubbing his nipples with my hands, they were hard and his body temperature was hot.

“A….Alex… stop… I’m going to…”

“No you’re not”

I grabbed his cock with one hand and squeezed it so he couldn’t come, by now he was shivering and moaning. I liked to give pleasure to my partners and I was damn good at doing that, if I could say so myself. I caressed his body with my free hand, while I was doing that he fell back onto the bed, I didn’t stop, I planted light bites all over his back.

“Alex…. Ple…ase”

“Next time, don’t let me wait.”

“Ngh… I promise…”

I loosened my hand which was around his cock and jacked him off. He slumped to the bed gasping for air, but I wasn’t done yet, I was hard again and I wanted to be inside his tight ass. I turned him over on his back, took him by his hips and slowly eased myself into him, I was moving slow, because I knew that he would hate that and I was right.

“Move faster Alex!”

“When I told you to move faster you didn’t obey, why should I?”

He wrapped his legs around my waist and put in all his power to flip me on my back. He straddled me and started moving himself up and down picking up the pace with every thrust, I helped him out by putting my hands on his hips and ramming him up and down my cock. It wasn’t long before he came again, but I still had some time to go, so I slipped my cock out of him and positioned him on his stomach, popping his ass up. I pounded into his ass while he was screaming with pleasure.

“Come…in my… ass” 

And so I did. I was totally spent so I just slumped over Cody. We lay like that for some time before Cody started to wiggle under me, so I had to turn on my back.

“You weren’t nice today” he said with fake disapproval in his voice.

“I was nice, I eased into you slowly and was trying to be gentle, but you didn’t like that much.”

“That’s because you were doing that on purpose, you just wanted to tease me.”

“Touché”

“Hey, Alex, you know that you really don’t have to come here to buy me, I would do it for free if it was you.”

I scoffed. Like that would ever happen. I knew he was serious when he said it, because he liked me, I could tell, but he would never voice it out and that was also a part that I liked about him, he knew when to keep his mouth shut. It’s not that I didn’t like him, it was just not the way that he would want me to. Besides if I ever slept with one of Gray’s guys without paying, Gray would probably cut my dick off. When I met Gray he told me that I could sleep with any guy here, but I had to pay. If I ever broke that rule, he would break all ties with me and I understood why. If I was distracted doing my job, I would mess up and that would mean that Grey messed up and that never happened, he made damn sure of it.

“Don’t sell yourself short, sex with you is worth the money.”

“You’re just saying that. I know you’re number one is Mike.”

“Are you jealous?”

“No, not really. As long as I get to sleep with you I don’t care….. By the way… all the guys are talking about you.”

“Why?” I was kind of surprised, though I knew that the guys knew who I was, but I had never heard that they had talked about me before.

“Well…. Remember Sam? He came here without any experience and Gray asked you to be his first. Well… actually he’s now quite proud of that, because putting it into his words “he was by far the best”. He said that even though it was his first time you were really gentle. I think he has a crush on you, so he sometimes gives me trouble to me and Mike because we’re your favorites.”

“Hmm…. is that so?”

“Yeah. Also Gray said that you need to go see him once we’re done.”

Well I guess that meant that I have a new job. I was planning on taking a week off, but I’ll have to talk with Grey about that.

“Hey Alex, can we do it one more time?”

Damn, this kid was greedy.

“If you can make me hard again, then sure.”

Since I was already on my back, Cody got on top of me and started to kiss me. It was a hot kiss, he stuck his tongue in my mouth and twisted it around, biting my lip and tugging it slightly. I growled and that was all it took for me to get back into the mood. I shoved him off me and pushed him into the bed. I ran my hand through his hair and pulled him to my mouth, I kissed him as though it was the last thing I would ever do, he moaned in my mouth, trying to steady his breathing. I was ready to go again.

“Legs… spread…”

He spread his legs and invited me in, this time I didn’t take it slow, I was burning with need to release and he was felt the same. 

“You’re really clamping down on me, fuck this feels good.”

“Ahh…”

I thrust into him a couple of times more and we came together. I was panting pretty hard, sex was really the best work out.

“Don’t you have more costumers tonight?”

“No, I’m off tonight, I only agreed because it was you.”

Well it was good for me, but I had to get going, Grey didn’t like to wait long. I hopped into the shower and got myself dressed quickly. Cody stood up to say goodbye. I grabbed him by the ass and pulled him in for a kiss.

“You’re leaking Cody….. Till the next time.”

I left him there to recover while I went to talk to Grey.


	2. Second bullet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the chapter, was lazy before, couldn't finish it. The updated part is after "That was more information than I could gather, so I guess that Voss liked to play around quite a lot. Well, that wasn’t the problem here though. Had to think of what to do next, there’s no point in staying cooped up in this apartment, soon enough the supplies will run out and I’ll have to face the outside world. The plan of action for now will be to get some sleep and go out once it’s dark enough."
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Gonna start writing the 3rd chapter tomorrow, kinda excited because Alex meets Blake for the first time. My hands are itching, because uh... it will be good :D

Chapter 2: Second bullet

Grey’s office was at the back of the club, he spent most of his time there because he didn’t like the hustle and bustle of the club, it gave him migraines, he only stepped out when there was problems or somebody was not behaving the way they should. And by now the regulars knew that when Grey stepped out of his office, shit was going to go down. I’ve only seen this happen once, and I have to say, Grey deserved every ounce of respect he had gained in the underworld. That time one of the customers started a fight with another one, because his favorite guy had been booked by that particular man. When Grey came out of his office the club went completely silent, you could hear only the music playing, which as per Grey’s liking wasn’t turned high. The man who had started the fight turned around and I could see him trembling, after that two bouncers came onto the floor and escorted the man to another room, though, escorted would be a pleasant way of putting it, the reality was, he was dragged by the hands to a door that went to the back alley. After that Grey commanded the bartender to turn up the music as he followed the bouncers and the man. I don’t know what happened to the man, but I have my suspicions that he never made it out of the situation.

I knocked at the door and heard Grey calling me in. The office was small or maybe Grey made it small with his aura. In the back you could see the aluminum trimmed wood table behind which sat Grey in a black leather chair. He pointed his hand at the chair that was opposite him. So I sat down wondering about how this evening or if this evening will end. I was so tired, I just wanted to go home and crawl under my blankets.

“So how was Cody?” he asked while studying my face.

“Good.”

“Hmph. You never do go into detail. But I guess that’s what makes you good at what you do.”

“I don’t see the need to talk much. Why am I here?”

“So eager, as always. Well… you maybe have a new job, though, that is up to you, because this one is not something I’ll recommend you to do.” He sounded strained.

“Why do you sound like somebody’s holding you by the balls?”

“Shut it, boy!” He didn’t seem angry, but still, there was something wrong about this whole situation, he didn’t really want me to do the job, so that meant that something was off about the client or the job. He slid an envelope to me and motioned me to look through it. 

I started to read the contents, it was an ok job, the one I needed to kill was some business man, I had even heard of him, if I wasn’t wrong he was somehow connected to B.V.O. , which mostly dealt with oil deals. As I read further on his biography came up, 45 years old with a wife and two kids. Started his career in B.V.O almost twenty years ago and had been managing one of the branch offices. Five years ago he quit his job and made a company which had dealing with the same company, mostly dealing with the transportation of oil and oil products. Their annual income was about 400 million, not much considering that B.V.O’s annual income was measured in billions. 

“So why are you so apprehensive about this job?”

“Because of the name of the client who ordered the hit.”

“So who is it? Got to be someone big if even you’re on the edge.”

“Blake Voss.”

That name said it all. Who didn’t know who Blake Voss was? He was the owner of B.V. Corp., B.V.O. was one of the corporation’s subsidiaries, and the man owned countless companies. But he wasn’t only known for that, I had heard that if you get on his bad side you could only wish that death was the worst he could do to you. He killed without blinking an eye, this of course was highly speculative, because nobody knew for sure he killed somebody, but based on the fact that people who betrayed him disappeared, you could easily understand that Blake Voss didn’t like fuck ups and the only way he dealt with them was through death. 

Now I understood why Grey was so apprehensive and suspicious about the job. Why the hell would he himself hire and assassin to deal with someone who wasn’t even that big in the business world to catch his attention? Did this guy steal from him or leaked some information he got while he was working for B.V.O.? 

“What did this guy do to piss him off?”

“That’s the strange part- I don’t know. Usually if I ask for a reason, I’m given an answer, but this time the man who delivered this didn’t say a word. He just said that mister Voss was willing to pay any amount. Well I’ve heard some rumors about him, which make me guarded about this whole situation. ”

“What rumors?”

“Well the short version is that he has a kink for Asians and he doesn’t care if you say no, you will be made to obey.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, I might be wrong, but my common sense is telling me that this job is just a cover for something else.”

“Can’t you be direct? I’m getting real tired of this roundabout way of telling me things.”

“Well, if you put it like this, he might want to fuck you, and “No” will not be accepted as an answer. And Alex, seeing as you’re such a pretty boy, I’m willing to bet that your ass will be fucked, not his.”

Fucking hell, what did I do to deserve this shit? Well Grey said that they were only rumors, but I’ve come to understand that rumors in this world are not without base. So at some point in time there has been an incident like that, and I’d be damned if I let anyone fuck me, certainly not Blake Voss.

“So what do you suggest I do?”

“Decline. You can always say no.”

“I thought you said that no is not a possibility.”

Grey didn’t say anything, just smiled and stayed silent for some time. By the looks of it, I was knees deep in shit, I would have to pray that this was only about killing somebody, not a pretence to make me his bitch. 

“So what’s your final answer, Alex?”

“Tell him no. Better yet, tell him I’m taking a fucking vacation and going to Hawaii.”

That answer made Grey laugh a little, but I could still see that he wasn’t alright with this whole deal. Well hell, I was an assassin and I know how to kill, if worst comes to worst, I could always kill myself, it’s something that I’ve come to terms with, you had to die someday and I’d rather die by my own hand than somebody torturing me and only after that killing me.

I stood up and was about to go out when Grey told me: “Be careful Alex, be aware of your surroundings at all times.”

“When have I ever not been?”

And I walked out, leaving Grey to deal with the rejection e-mail or call, or whatever needed to be done in this type of situation. As I entered the main room, it had filled with more people than before, people were talking, alcohol was flowing and everyone was having a good time. My head was starting to hurt from all the action I had tonight, killing, fucking and a proposal to be someone’s mistress, I guess I’ll have to check up on Blake Voss, because I had this sinking feeling in my gut that this was not the end. 

As I exited the “Shade” I could feel the night chill creeping up on me, it was still March and although it was warm during the day, nights brought with them a chill that sometimes could freeze you to the core. This was one of those days that I let it freeze me, I needed the numbness the cold brought with it, I wanted my brain to shut off, but that could only happen once I was home. It was past 2AM but there were still people around, some were piss drunk, singing songs, some, not being able to walk were dragged by their companions. This city was a dream for an assassin, but a shithole for anybody else. Well, that’s not completely true, people thrived in this environment, they could become more than they actually were, but you had to pay a high price to come out on top. 

Everywhere you looked there was dirt, corruption and betrayal. But I guess that’s how people are, they’re petty and only think about their desires, I despised that about people, though I shouldn’t because that’s what keeps me in business. I never got how people could be driven only by desire, well, I understood the desire to be the best, but everything else was a mystery to me, I don’t understand how you could put a hit on someone because they betrayed you, in my mind it was perfectly clear that you just get revenge on someone, and by that I don’t mean kill them, death is a gift but suffering is real revenge. 

I had to walk 30 minutes to my apartment and by that time I was frozen stiff, I had only my leather coat on me and it wasn’t warm. Once I got into my apartment I took off my coat and shoes and went to bed. I undressed myself and hopped into bed, after a couple of minutes I was out cold.

I was woken up by a phone call at around 5 AM, it was almost light outside, soon people will be hurrying to work or taking their kids to school, this cycle repeats itself every week without change, sometimes I’d like to have a life with a clear schedule, with a clear path put in front of me, but then there are those days that I hate the mundane way of life. I didn’t want to get out of bed, but I had to because the ring tone was Grey’s and I knew he wouldn’t call me so early if it was nothing. I scrambled out of bed and found my jeans, got my cell phone out and pressed answer.

“Why the fuck didn’t you answer?” Grey sounded wound up and pissed, I wondered what had happened in those 3 hours since I left the club.

“I was sleeping.”

“Ok” I could hear him becoming a little calmer with every word. “Don’t come to the club for a while and keep a lookout, also check your apartment for things that don’t belong there.”

“Why? What happened?”

“Don’t you ever get worried brat? The thing is, after you left, I called the number that I was given with the file on the hit and said that you refused to do it because you had previous engagements. Nobody answered, so I assumed that they’ve given up, but half an hour ago a man came to say that mister Voss is not happy about the situation and that he would like to talk to you in person, as I understood by his tone there was no fighting it, so I said that if they can arrange meeting with you personally, you two can talk. Which brings me to my point, take that vacation you were talking about, being in the city is not safe.”

Shit, this was becoming more of a problem then it should have been. My apartment was decked out in the best security systems, many things that would tip me off if someone was approaching my door or had been inside, I didn’t usually check them because I rarely had visitors, apart from the times I brought men home, but those instances had become less and less as the years went by. So now I had to check all the cameras and traps that I’ve set. 

About the vacation that Grey suggested, well, it’s not like it wasn’t tempting, but really, that would just be running away from my problems and if what I knew about Voss was true, there was no way that he wouldn’t find me. So that was out of the question, also I wasn’t a person that would run, I found it meaningless, if somebody really wanted to find you, they would, I had firsthand experience, I had had some jobs where I had to track down somebody, so that option was a no. 

Going to Voss on my own also wasn’t an option, I could get killed or the other option was fucked, which was much less appealing than death, because I didn’t know what would happen after and frankly I didn’t want anyone’s dick in my ass. 

So the only thing that was left to do is live my life as though nothing had happened, I knew that Voss’s men will find me in due time and take me to him, and because this conversation was unavoidable, why should I run or stress about what was going to happen?

It felt like everything had been silent for a couple of minutes once I heard Grey’s voice through the phone.

“Hey, Alex, are you even listening?”

“I’m listening, it’s just that I have nothing to say. I won’t run, and I think you know why I won’t, just promise me that if you don’t hear from me for more than a week clear out my apartment from all the things that are hidden here.”

There was silence on the other end for what felt like five minutes and then Grey just said ok, after that he just hung up and the conversation was over. 

I went back to my bed but I couldn’t sleep anymore, thoughts were flying through my head and I didn’t understand why was this happening, how did Blake Voss know who I was, how I looked like or what I did. There were the questions that occupied my brain for two hours. As time went by the sky became clearer and the sun shone brighter, at six I could already hear people and cars. Just another normal day, but somehow I felt sick to my stomach, killing would be the perfect thing to take the edge off, but I didn’t kill for fun, I left that to the crazy people outside my apartment walls. Another thing that took the edge off was sex, but because I was banned from going to “Shade” for some time, that was also impossible, also it was 7 AM, so I doubt I could get somebody to fuck this early in the morning, I had some fuck buddies, but they were working adults, some of them even had families, so that was out of the question too. 

At 7:10 I gave up on the thought of falling asleep and went around my apartment to look if someone had been here. The kitchen was the same as always, everything was put into the places it should have been, some dirty dishes, nothing that could indicate a brake in. I moved on to my bedroom and all seemed fine, the computer was on the chair where I left it the day before, the clothes I was wearing tonight where on the floor, just where I’ve thrown them once I came back. The second room that I didn’t use much but that could qualify as my office was locked. I checked if someone had tampered with the lock and I found that someone had been here, there were tiny scratches near the keyhole, not noticeable if you weren’t looking for something. So someone had been inside my apartment. Hell, this was really becoming a pain in the ass, now I got to go through the videos from the cameras that I installed in my apartment. But that could wait. I opened the door to my office to check if something was taken. The table was clear and it looked as if nothing was out of place, but now I knew that someone had visited my house, so I had to go through all the drawers. The right side drawers were empty, I didn’t keep much in them, maybe some white papers or pens, nothing of importance. The left side though had a double bottom, I took out all the shit that I kept in it and opened the compartment, I saw the gun that Crow had given me on my 18th birthday, somebody had taken it out because it was put slightly different than how I usually put it. Someone had been snooping around trying to find something, though there wasn’t much they could find out about me from the contents of my apartment, I didn’t keep much in my apartment apart from my clothes and some guns, but those were put away in a safe place in my ceiling. I didn’t keep any materials on my job here, once I got them I tried to memorize all I needed to know and then I just did the research that I needed from another computer that was kept at a safe place. 

There wasn’t much point in going around the apartment to see what else was wrong, I knew somebody had been here, but it seemed that they didn’t take anything. I looked through the tapes from last night and at 12PM somebody had been here, but their face couldn’t be seen because they were wearing a mask, fingerprints were a no-go too, they had gloves. Somebody knew what they were doing, because they took their time and didn’t touch much, I saw that they went through all the stuff in my office, placing it exactly as they had found it. The only thing was the gun, a stupid mistake, but then again nobody was perfect. At 1:30 AM the man got a call from somebody and left. So I guess somebody had been watching me in the club, at around that time I was on the main floor, going to talk to Grey. 

I leaned back into my chair, so there was nothing much I could do now, things had gone to hell some time ago, someone was monitoring me and going through my stuff. Well if this was Voss’s doing then I wasn’t surprised, the man had enough money to employ the best at everything, I just wanted to hit myself that I hadn’t noticed that someone was trailing me. So many years of killing people, making myself into a ghost and for what? So that some rich bastard could crush me only in one day? I was so mad, mad at Voss and myself, how the hell could I be so stupid, well I guess pride really is the root of all evil. But now none of that, I want to go and take a shower, hopefully that will help me at least ease the major headache that’s coming.

I let the water fall for a while before actually scrubbing myself and washing my hair, water always makes me relaxed, it’s like with fire for other people, for me water is calming, but today it only helped a little, I still had a shitload to do and the first thing was to get rid of my stalker, which I knew, was somewhere close. 

I got out of the shower and dried off, today I had to find out as much as I could about Voss and about why he was so keen on getting me do that shitty job. 

It was around 4:00 PM when I got to the other apartment, Grey had thought that it would be good to keep a spare apartment just in case something went wrong and I needed to locate. This apartment was bigger than mine, it had 5 rooms and was located in one of the best neighbourhoods of the city. A place where the rich lived. Well I didn’t like it much, it was too much space and I was paranoid that someone could attack me or hide themselves in one of the empty rooms. I really didn’t like spacious places, something that I’ve gotten from my job. The apartment was high up and the entrance had a door man and a security lock, so it was much more safer than my apartment, but the problem was, it was also much higher than my place, so if I needed to get out of here, there would be no way I could do it through the window because I was in the 18th floor. Though the good thing that Grey had done was that he put an arsenal of weapons in the apartment, every room was stacked with at least 5 different types of weapons different guns and knives, as an added bonus Grey had found some chemicals to use as weapons, so I was moderately safe if someone was crazy enough to brake in. 

I got out my computer from the bag and powered it up, I needed to find information about Blake Voss and nothing would stop me until I did. There was a lot of info about him on the web but most of the things were about his business dealings, charities he participated in and about the scandals that surrounded him. Most of the scandals were about the fact that people tended to disappear if they somehow were a problem for him, countless unsolved cases. That wasn’t that much of a shock, because if you have money, you can make people disappear, you can hire the best clean up team or people like me, who specialize in “taking care of problems”. As for the business man who I needed to kill, well, there wasn’t much info on him, he was a small fry compared to others. His company had dealings with B.V.O. But recently his business wasn’t going so well, the income had diminished and as I understood there were some problems with their dealings. Apparently some money had been lost in some transaction and B.V.O. were suing him for the losses they had. So that might be the possible reason why he needed to be eliminated, but I kinda found that hard to believe, because Voss had enough money and such a measly loss would not have made him flinch. 

The other things that I found were mostly about Voss’s personal life. He was 32 years old, at the prime of his youth, he was a widower, his wife had passed away 5 years ago, though, maybe she also conveniently disappeared. The newspapers were filled with info on her death, she had committed suicide jumping off of their penthouse roof, or maybe she was pushed and nobody knew. They had married young, he had been 22 and she was 18, she had been the daughter of one of his business partners. She was a beautiful woman, the wedding photo that I found showed them both smiling, she was wearing a designer wedding dress, her brown hair perfectly done, her green eyes shining with joy. He was wearing a black suit, his honey-blond hair short, his skin having a golden glow, green eyes shining like a cats, wide shoulders, perfectly toned body. Everything was perfect except that his eyes were not smiling, there was a quite menace to them, something about them made me shiver. No doubt, the man was handsome, even more, he looked like a Greek statue, but just as the statue, he seemed to have no soul. They had lived together for 5 years, no children, no nothing. The pictures taken of them in parties looked perfect, but in most of them he was not looking at his wife but somewhere else. So an arranged marriage with no love, maybe it really wasn’t an accident that she jumped from the roof. 

The reports about him after his wife’s death were contradictory, some said that he was dating a male model, some said that he was dating some business man’s daughter. Nothing concrete. I wasn’t getting anywhere with this, I checked my e-mail and found a e-mail for Grey.

Subject: Something you should know

I’m going straight to the point, I don’t know what you have done to anger or in some other way get Voss’s attention, but I think that by now you know that it’s not good. I’ll tell you everything I know about him, but before that I think you should know what happened after I declined the job. After the man left I got a phone call from Voss saying that I better find you before he does because in the later case, things would not be pleasant for you. I asked him why is he so keen on you doing the job and he said that he wants to see the renowned Ghost, he said that someone has told him that you are the best and that you’re discreet. Which to me sounds like a load of bullshit, but that was what he said. 

Well here are the things that I know about Voss. The main problem is that he’s bi, he likes his men Asian and good-looking, the men that he’s been linked to either have had a really good career or just disappeared, I think that depends on how much he has told them in bed about himself. The one man that I have talked to is a actor, he kind of looks like you, half-japanese, handsome. He said that Voss didn’t give him much choice whether or not he wanted to be his lover, he said that he has kinks, but that he treats his lovers good as long as they don’t piss him off, he also said that Voss likes to take care of most of his problems himself, because he has an aggressive streak. When they had a relationship he killed a man in front of the actor, that was what made them break up, well, I think that the bigger reason was that the boy had no brains, but that just my speculation, maybe Voss likes them stupid. If so, I think you don’t have much to worry about. 

The other thing that I found out was that there is quite a lot of evidence that proves that his wife didn’t commit suicide but she was killed, but nothing has been done about it because… Well because nobody dares to piss him off. 

The underground dealing that he has are mostly connected with the Chinese mafia, drugs, trafficking, stuff like that. The interesting thing is that he attends auctions, but not just any fancy art auctions, these auctions usually auction off people, for a specific period of time. A year ago he bought a male for a from Russia, I think, the boy was 18, from what I can gather, and after 3 months he returned him, saying that he was trying out new things, but that he was not satisfied with his purchase. 

That’s mostly it, Cory gives his regards. 

P.S. Don’t come to the club for a while, I think that someone’s watching it, but if you decide to come, I’m not responsible for what happens to you.

Grey

That was more information than I could gather, so I guess that Voss liked to play around quite a lot. Well, that wasn’t the problem here though. Had to think of what to do next, there’s no point in staying cooped up in this apartment, soon enough the supplies will run out and I’ll have to face the outside world. The plan of action for now will be to get some sleep and go out once it’s dark enough.

“Hi Alexander. I was calling you back about the info you asked me to gather, I have something, but it’s not much, I would need more than 12 hours to get more info, but if you’re still interested we can meet up.”

It was Kaya, a girl I frequently used to get information, she was a damn good hacker, she had helped me with many of my previous cases and after I got the call from Grey this morning, I called her. She was stunning, honey coloured skin, long brown hair that were always in a ponytail when I met her, grayish blue eyes and full lips that always reminded me of cotton candy. She was about 5’4, she always wore tight fitting jeans that cupped her ass perfectly, so that every curve could be seen. Damn, if I didn’t work with her, I could have tried to get with her, but my understanding of a relationship is quite different from hers. But if she would have been down for that, we could have a lot of fun. I pushed those thoughts and the images flashing in my brain, because they would only distract me.

“Ok, sure. Where and when?”

“12PM, bar “Coven”, you know where that is right?”

“Yeah, sure, no problem. Bring the info, I’ll wire the money later.”

She hung up. Our conversations were only about business, so they were always short, we always met up at different places when she passed down the info, I used her for every job, she could hack into the victims PC and get their schedules and personal information. You couldn’t believe how much personal information you could get from a person’s computer. I never got that, why did people store so much info in a metal box that can be hacked at any time? But then again I had no personal life, my life consisted of my job and fucking random people, so no memories I would want to save, no pictures, no nothing. If I died nobody would even know I lived, sometimes these thoughts kept me up at night, but the more I thought about that, the more I understood that I wouldn’t want anyone to interfere with my life. Humans are so complicated, that’s the part I hate about myself and humans in general, some were quite easy to read, but then there were some that you couldn’t understand what they were thinking. I hated the way how I contradicted myself, I didn’t want anyone near me, but at the same time, I sometimes thought that that wouldn’t be that bad.

The shit that sometimes goes on in my brain is so stupid. I understood that there’s no need for me to think about this anymore, I had to get ready and get out of the apartment unseen, which would be a lot more difficult, because there might be someone already waiting for me outside. 

I got out of bed and found a pair of pants in my bag, that I had brought with me from home and a white shirt. Found the gun holster and put it on, got two guns, one went into the holster, the other one got strapped to my leg, just in case, also a knife, and then I felt a little better, I always felt better when I was armed, it made me feel safer, though I actually knew that sometimes it doesn’t matter how many guns you have, if the other person is better than you, then you die either way. It was 10:40PM when I finished getting dressed, I had half an hour left, so I went to the kitchen to get something to drink and eat, the only things that were eatable were canned beef and some cereal, I chose the latter. Once I got something in my stomach I felt a little better, but my body still felt like it had been crushed. 

I got my leather jacket and boots, closed my door and went to the stairs, I figured it would be much easier to see if someone was tailing me, not to mention that I needed to get to the underground parking lot. The walk down the stairs was not that bad, though I preferred the elevator, but better to be safe than sorry. I peeked my head through the door to see what was going on in the parking lot, slowly creeped my way till my bike. There were few cars, no people around, but I could still sense that someone was watching me. I looked around again and didn’t see anything. I got my helmet on and started the bike, after that I got out of the parking lot and got on to the road, now I could clearly see who was tailing me. There was a black BMW following me, I remember the car, because it was parked near the place where I was staying, I had only about 20 minutes to shake them off before I had to meet with Kaya.

I sped up as much as I could, not noticing the red lights, once I almost collided with a car, but that only gave me an adrenaline rush, the good thing about a bike is that its more compact than a car, it can manoeuvre better. The car was still following, but it was farther, I made some turns and stopped in a alleyway. I waited for 15 minutes, the car was gone, for now. I pulled out of the alleyway and got to “Coven” in 5 minutes. It was exactly 12 when I pulled up.

I got into the bar and looked it over, there were a lot of people, but as much as I tried I couldn’t see Kaya anywhere, the thing that made warning signals in my brain go off was that she was never late, that and also the fact that there were too many men in suits in the bar. Shit, this was a trap. I looked back at my bike and someone was already standing near it, so I had to leave my bike here and had to try to run. Shit, shit, shit. If I ever got out of this mess alive, I will return the favour to Kaya tenfold. 

The entrance was blocked, I was trapped, as I remembered there was a window in the men’s bathroom, so I headed there. There were people there, but I couldn’t care less, I pried the window open with my knife, which got me a lot of confused stares and got myself through it. I jumper down and the last thing I saw was two men standing before me. I felt a sharp pain in my head and then everything went black.


	3. Third bullet

Chapter 3: Third bullet

When I woke up I could feel my head throbbing, it was like the blood from my whole body had been knocked into my head and now it was trying to spill out of it. Every sound echoed in my brain, sending pain down my whole body. Oh, my fucking God how it hurt. It was even too hard to open my eyes and I could feel I can’t move.

Once I opened my eyes I could see myself in a room without any windows, there was no air, I was sitting in a chair, my hands were tied behind my back and my legs were tied to the legs of the chair. Shit, I had gotten myself way over my head. If I ever meet Kaya again, presuming I get out of this situation, I will strangle her. I could see five men in the room, all of them were well built, bulging muscles and angry faces, one of them had a scar on his face that was covered by a tattoo of a bird. Not conspicuous at all. They all were well armed and in suits, which only made the stereotypical mafia feel more apparent. One of them smirked at me, winking. I felt like I was going to hurl, but that didn’t happen, well, at least not yet. The one with the tattoo on his cheek looked at me with angry eyes and then went out of the room. Great! Now what?

It felt like he was away for a couple of minutes and I felt like I was in hell, my hands ached from the restraints, my feet felt like I had no blood in them and my brain was hurting, now it hurt even more because apparently if you try thinking and moving your brain cells, the pain just gets way worse. I saw the doors open, the burly guy held them opened and I saw a man. Blond, green eyes, tall and moved like a king, well, no surprise about that, he was a king in this city. I could feel something shift inside me once I looked him in the eyes, I don’t know what it was, but I didn’t like the feeling, I felt like he knew way too much about me. Those green eyes evaluating me, he started with my face and slowly, taking his time, went down. It sent a shiver down my spine, under his gaze I felt like every cell in my body was coming alive. 

He had on a black tailored suit that fit him perfectly, a red tie to go with the black shirt he was wearing underneath. I knew who he was from the photos I had looked at earlier in the day, Blake Voss. His green eyes were shining with joy, knowing I can’t escape, he took his time, he slowly came behind me and put his hands on my shoulder, I could feel the his skin, it was cold as ice, I could feel him even from behind, his presence making me uncomfortable. He let his hand slide underneath my shirt. What was this fucker doing with five other men watching us?

“Take your fucking hands off of me” my voice was hoarse.

I felt him draw back, but he didn’t leave his position behind me. And then I heard a laugh, his voice was sweet and velvety with a little bit of menace.

“You’re funny Alexander, I think we’ll get along fine.”

I just remained quiet, no need to provoke him, although I wanted to scream at him and tell him to fuck himself, but I figured it was not the best thing to do in this situation. I heard him shifting behind me, he circled the chair to face me, I could feel he’s in a good mood, still having some traces of a smile on his face. 

“So Mister Okami, we haven’t met, but I’ve heard a lot about you. I was sad to hear that you didn’t want to do business with me. Perhaps I could hear the reason?”

I stayed silent again, maybe if I pissed him off enough he would kill me quickly and this whole stupid situation would end. That really did have the effect I was hoping for, I could see his facial muscles tense up and his eyes burn, Voss wasn’t a man who had a lot of patience, and I guess he never needed to have much of it, because all he had to do to get something from someone was say that he wanted it. The next thing I felt was pain in my right cheek, he had punched me.

“Mister Okami, I think it would be wiser for you to answer my questions.” I could hear the ice in his voice, he was not amused by my attitude.

I tasted blood in my mouth, I spit it out and started to laugh. I guess it was because of the fact that this whole situation was so damn amusing, he had sent his dogs to fetch me and now I was presented to him bound, to interrogate me. 

“I believe mister Voss, you have made me loose a tooth.”

“Good to know, you can send me the dentist’s bill later, now answer.”

“Answer what? Why I didn’t want to take a job? Because I thought it was too easy and you don’t need a hit-man of my level to take out some dude any of your men can do, so stop throwing a hissy fit.” If this didn’t get a bullet in my head then I didn’t know what will.

Of course this mother fucker though it was funny. “You’re quite the comic, had I known about your comic talent, I would have asked you to entertain me instead of using your other services.”

I couldn’t really understand what was happening, he didn’t hit me, he just joked around with me, what did he want?

“What do you want?”

“Nothing much, just for you to sign this contract.” One of the guys behind him gave him some papers and he showed them to me, it took me about 5 minutes to read the page and grasp the overall point of the agreement. The short version of the contract was that I would be his for a year, he would pay me a salary for my “services”.

“What kind of services does this entail?”

“As I heard you take care of people’s problems, you’ll take care of my problems, any problems that I might have in my personal life or in business.”

“And if I don’’t?”

“Well boy, that’s quite easy, you die.”

“What makes you think that I’ll ever sign this and become your slave-boy?” he was not being serious, private problems? What did that mean? If his dick itches I will have to scratch it too?

“First of all there is the owner of the bar you frequent, then the whores of that bar, and every other person you’ve come into contact with.”

“Why do you even think I care what you do to them?”

“Then let’s see if you care.” He got out a mobile phone from his pants and dialled a number, he said some things to the guy on the other line and then put it on loud speaker. 

“Carl could you give the phone to the boy you have next to you?”

My god, I could hear someone screaming on the other end of the line and I knew that voice, it was Cory.

“Alex?” Cory’s voice was almost a whisper, what had they done to him?

“Cory? Are you alright?”

“Yeah Alex, I’m fine, my leg just hurts like a bitch.”

I looked at Voss and he smiled, the same smile he had had in the wedding photo, the same smile that sent chills down my spine, I felt cold. Even though I had told myself that I don’t care about anybody, that was not the case, I didn’t want to car of anybody, but I couldn’t shut my heart completely. I guess I was silent for too long because the next thing I heard was Cory screaming again, it cut through me like a knife.

I looked at Voss “End this, if you promise not to do anything to him or anyone else, I’ll sign the contract.”

“I didn’t expect you to be such a softie, but good choice.” He told the man instructions to get Cory to the hospital and ended the call.

“You do know what it means to sign this, right? For a year I’ll do anything I want with you.”

“Well there’s no clause that keeps me from putting a bullet in your skull.”

“True, but if I were you, I’d watch out, because if you fail, you get punished for your disobedience.” He leaned in, his mouth was near my ear and he whispered “I’ll train you so that your body will be begging for more, pet.”

Shit, can I get through a year? I don’t think I can, but I have no other choice now, and besides, there are enough ways to kill a person, and a person who has so much pride as him… he most probably doesn’t think that I could be a threat, but you have to be careful of the company you keep, because in some cases, like this for example, that company can stab you in the back, literally.

“Leave us” Voss said and his underlings complied.

Voss walked around the small room, thinking of something or just enjoying the situation, I really didn’t care either way.

“Now look Alexander, I know you’re a smart boy, so I’ll say this only once. Once you sign the contract there is no way out of it other than death either from a punishment if you choose not to comply with my wishes or through suicide. Is that clear?”

“When you say suicide do you refer to your wife?” 

I didn’t even comprehend what was happening as I felt him punching me in the stomach. It was damn painful, but I didn’t let out a peep. He ran his hand through my hair and yanked my head back so that he could stare me right in the eyes. There was a moment of silence and then I he said “Don’t ever talk about my wife again”, it was a whisper at most, but it hit me so hard, the expression on his face was deadly, eyes cold, peering right into my soul. He flashed his white teeth at me and leaned in to kiss me, his breath smelled like menthol, his teeth grazing my lips, I remained completely still. Even though he was so close to me, I still couldn’t feel any warmth, it was like he could freeze my blood. His hand remained in my hair as he gripped it tighter in an attempt to get some kind of reaction out of me, his other hand slid down to my waist and disappeared under my shirt, all the places he touched became cold and after they just burned. I hated that this man can get a reaction out of me.

His hand had found one of my nipples and he started twisting it, as soon as the pain kicked in, my mouth parted slightly and that was all it took for him to get this tongue in my mouth, he played around in my mouth, still rubbing the nipple he had previously twisted. I had to make this stop, if this continued, I might actually react to this bastard. I kissed him back and bit his lip so hard that I now felt his blood in my mouth, he swore and pulled away.

“Shit. I’ll have to get rid of that disobedience of yours.” He wiped the blood from his lips as he started to smirk, this bastard was enjoying every second of this, god know what kind of sick fantasies were running through his head as he contemplated what to say next.

He opened the door and called in two men, who were here before, one of them came behind me and untied my hands, while the other one was pointing a gun at me. Why go through so much trouble to get a sex slave? 

“Now Roy and Mike will be your nannies, they will follow you wherever you go and if you think about running they are given orders to shoot you. They won’t shoot you in any vital organs, their main goal will be to slow you down. You’ll sign the contract and then the three of you will go to your apartment so you can get the things you need, after that they will take you to the place you’ll be living in. They will be with you 24/7, so if you want to go somewhere, they’ll go with you. During the time of our agreement you will not visit any places where you might pick up people and sleep with them, if you try Mike and Roy will make sure that your partners disappear before you might do something stupid. Every time you do something to annoy me or anger me, you’ll get a punishment, depending on what you have done and how angry it has made me. There will be no pardons, got that?”

Just great… just fucking great, now I not only had nannies that doubled as prison guards but also my personal sadist who was just itching to punish me.

Once I could feel my arms again Voss gave me the contract so I could read it, there was nothing in there that could shock me anymore. I must stay in the place Voss will provide me with, my guard dogs will follow me everywhere, I must not have sex with anyone besides Voss, I do what Voss says, Voss agrees to provide me with anything I would need in my time of imprisonment, I might get jobs from him, but that wasn’t a 100% certain. Voss smiled when I signed the contract, then I was ushered out of the room, my eyes blindfolded and taken to my apartment.

The two gorillas escorted me into my apartment, so I could get my clothes, they were watching my every move, one of them even putting things into the bag, so I wouldn’t have any opportunity to put something that didn’t belong there. My freedom was taken away the moment when I came into Voss’s view. But I would live through the year with him, because I was a spiteful bastard and once the contract ends I’ll kill him with my bare hands even if it kills me in the process. 

Once again I got the blindfold on my eyes and I was driven to the place which I would call my “home” for the year. It was a penthouse apartment overlooking the city, soon dawn will break and people will once again restart their lives, but as for me, I’ll be imprisoned in a gold cage for Voss to do with me as he pleases. Money really can buy you anything, even a skilled assassin/ sex-slave. Damn these people, damn all of them. I had so much anger in me that I doubt that I would sleep, so I went around the apartment. It had two floors, the first one had a huge living room that was connected to a kitchen, also 2 rooms, one of them intended to be an office and the other a mini gym, of course there were no balconies, which was a smart decision, because there might come a time when I would really jump from it, just to be rid of Voss and bastards like him. The second floor had a closet and 3 bedrooms, each equipped with their own bathroom, one which was the master bedroom was the largest, it was like the two other rooms put together. In the middle of the room, near the wall there was a king-sized bed, when I came closer, in the middle of the bed, there was a note that said “Hope you enjoy your stay, I’ll be joining you this evening, so be ready.”.

So tonight I had to wait for Voss and he thought I would comply with anything he had in mind. Well he had another thing coming, if he thought that this was going to be easy, I don’t mind pain that much if it’s not over the top, though I didn’t know what to expect from him, he might had bought me only to break me, in that case I could be something like a punching bag, which was not something I would enjoy. 

I went down to the kitchen and opened the fridge, just as I expected, it was stocked full with food and drinks. I took out a water bottle and drank the whole thing in a couple of gulps. I could feel the exhaustion and even though my brain was on overdrive, my body was slowly filling with lead.

I decided to go to bed, there was nothing much I could do at this point, so at least I could get some sleep, because exhaustion wouldn’t help if there will be any problems I have to deal with, besides, the meeting with Voss was still some time away. I walked up the stairs and into the huge bedroom, I went into the bathroom and hopped into the shower, I stood under the cold stream of water for about 10 minutes, I could feel the last bits of tension leaving me. I dried myself and found some clothes in my bag, a white shirt and boxer briefs. Once I climbed into bed I was out right that instant.

It was past seven pm when I woke up, I felt like a truck had ran over me, my face hurt, a reminder of this morning’s meeting with Voss, my stomach also feeling sore from the punch, also courtesy of Voss, everything hurt. I looked at my wrists and they had redish mark on them from the restraints. I felt miserable and it seemed that the weather just mirrored my soul, it was raining hard, it was dark and gloomy, a day when nobody would be willing to go outside. I was awake, but I didn’t want to get out of bed, because that would mean I had to do something and suck it all up, which right now wasn’t something I was up for.

I felt as if I’ve returned to the past, when I had to prostitute myself to get by, feeling miserable inside but at the same time trying not to feel anything. Even when I was with Crow those feelings didn’t change, I still felt abandoned, I felt like there was no place for me in this world, so I made a place here, I killed for it, but now it had once again been taken away from me by a man who didn’t even know what it felt like to be alone, to feel helpless. The only time I had felt alive, like my life was mine to live, like I could make decisions and be who I wanted to be, was when I met Grey. Even though he didn’t really trust me 100%, he saw me as an equal to him, he didn’t make me do things I didn’t want to do, he was the closest I had to a father figure or a friend, either way, he was someone who gave me the power to be myself, so I was grateful to him. Why did I cave so fast when Cory was being tortured? Well, that’s something I don’t really know the answer to… Maybe I really did have some sort of attachment to Cory, but the biggest reason most probably was that Cory was one of Grey’s favourites and if something would have happened to him, Grey would never have taken me back, if there ever will be a time I can go back to my old life.

I heard voices coming from downstairs, they were too quiet to distinguish, but I knew that someone was there. I hated the fact that I had nothing to protect myself with, everything had been taken away from me and even if I was smart, that didn’t help me make a weapon out of a soap bar and bed sheets. I got out of bed and found my pants, pulled them up and opened the door just a little, to see who was down there. As it turned out it was Voss and one of my guard dogs. The guard dog was telling Voss about what I did today and then they moved on to discuss how to keep me in check, the man, who was in charge of making me safe and whatnot was tall, taller than Voss and me, he had a shaven head, which didn’t really suit him, it just made him seem even older than he actually was, which was about 34 from what I could gather, I think that this dog’s name was Roy, though I wasn’t really sure about that. He really did look like a guard dog, he had that thick neck and it seemed that at any moment he would be ready to rip your throat out. Voss looked a bit soaked, which was kinda strange, because he’s a crime boss/ business man, surely he would have someone who would hold an umbrella for him, so he wouldn’t get under the rain, but it didn’t really matter. 

His hair now had gotten a little darker, it had gone from honey blonde to almost dark blonde, there were some drops of water running down his face from his hair, one was dangerously close to his mouth, which still had a little scar from the time I bit him. He was wearing casual clothes, some jeans and a shirt, which only highlighted his beautiful body. Wide shoulders, toned arms, and even with the shirt covering him, you could see that his abdomen was also in top shape, no excess fat, only muscle. I wondered how that body would feel under me, him panting and trying to restore his breath, his green eyes looking into mine with spite and excitement. 

Oh shit, if I continued on the same path, then I would be hard in a matter of seconds, which right now was not an option. I stepped away from the door and went to the farthest corner of the room, I heard how the voices became nonexistent and then I heard light footsteps coming towards my room. The door opened and Voss, in all his glory, came in. He had that stupid smile on his lips, something that I really hated in the man, it was like he was looking down on me, like he was laughing at the fact that he owned me now.

“I hope you slept well my pet”

I looked at him, concentrating all my hate and disgust in that stare, first of all I hated that he called me a ‘pet’, and the fact that he obviously did it to piss me off.

“…what do you care?”

“Ah, yes, the short temper, I almost forgot about that for a moment.” He walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

“So were you lonely without anyone keeping you company? Though I guess that’s not the case, you’re more like a cat that likes to be alone all the time.”

“I repeat the question: why do you care?”

“Well because this is a partnership. I don’t want to rape you or have a partner that’s utterly unwilling to yield, also it would be nice to get to know you.”

“The only thing I deducted from that sentence is the fact that you’re actually the one who doesn’t want to be alone. I don’t need this shit, but seeing as you’ve gone to the trouble to get me, why not just get straight to the point?”

“You’re awfully needy if you talk like that. That’s not a good quality in a man.”

I scoffed, was he really expecting me to accept this situation and tell him everything about me. Did he maybe thing I would leap into his arms and cry about the mistreatment I had gone through? 

“Do you always talk in circles? If so, that’s not a good quality a man should possess.”

“Ok then. Take off your clothes and make me want you.”

Oh hell, this was good, I had to keep myself in check not to laugh out loud at what he was asking me, seduce him? Was he freaking kidding me? I didn’t move an inch from where I was standing, I just quickly got my clothes off, dropping my shirt to the ground next to me, removing my pants and boxers in one swift motion. There I stood, completely naked to this man’s gaze, I could feel his eyes on me, his gaze wondered from my chest to my stomach to my cock, where it stopped. 

“I thought I told you to do it seductively.”

“Haven’t you already learned that I rarely do what is asked of me?”

“Come here.” There was something about that voice and that sentence that made me move, even though every cell in my brain screamed not to, I still did. It was as if this man hypnotised me, he just have to say the words in that low voice, laced with want and dominance, and I would comply to his every wish. 

I stood before him completely naked whereas he was still completely dressed. I was so close to him that he just had to reach out his hand and he could touch me any way he wanted to, but he didn’t, instead he just looked me in the eyes, fixing his gaze on my face, not breaking eye contact. 

“What do you want me to do?” it was only a whisper, but it seemed like it resonated through the room.

My throat was dry and I had to swallow to even get some words past my mouth. “I want… you to… touch me.”

In the back of my mind I heard alarms go off, I somehow had done something I wouldn’t have dreamed of doing, something I didn’t want to do, but standing in front of this man, who was more than 10 years older and much more powerful than I could ever dream of being, he made me feel like I was a child. Even though half of me feared that he would touch me, the other part yearned for him to do it, I had to control my body just so I wouldn’t step even closer to him.

He reached out his hand and yanked my hand, I fell face first into the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, done. This chapter isn't long though, but I hope you enjoy it, I know that the last sentence is a cliff hanger, but hopefully, if nothing comes up in real life, I could post the 4th ch. after 1-2 weeks ;)


	4. 4th bullet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't finished... ugh yes... Kinda haven't had time to write, but I promise I'll get better :D

Chapter 4: Forth bullet

He flipped me on my back and took a hold of my hands, at this point I didn’t have anything in my brain that could function normally, because I just didn’t care anymore, I knew I would have to live through this year and somehow I was thinking if capitulation wasn’t the easiest way to deal with all of this, well at least I would not suffer pointlessly, but then again, did I really wanted this man to take the upper hand? I knew how it would all go down, that was why I didn’t want anything to do with him, he was a man that could crack the toughest armour there was and I knew that in the end, mine would crumble down.

“Why don’t you resist?” The words shot through the fog that my mind was in, now it all became clear once again and I could feel him lying by my side, I could feel his breath on my neck and his hand roaming on my body.

“What’s the point? Didn’t you specifically state that I should comply with all of your wishes?”

“Indeed I did, but I really hoped you would not be so boring.”

“What do you really want? You say you want a pet which doesn’t disobey, but now you say I’m boring when I do as you wish. ”

“If I wanted a pet I wouldn’t go to such lengths to get you. Don’t get me wrong, I do want somebody who could share my bed, but if I only wanted that, there are enough establishments that could provide me with perfectly willing partners. I want someone who I can talk to, someone who’s on the same level as me, you are by far the closest thing that I found.”

All the previous impressions I had of this man were starting to gradually change, this man, who I thought to be as cold as ice, was actually someone who wanted a partner who he could talk to, but what baffled me was the fact that he chosen me for this job. I wasn’t the chattiest type, I didn’t say anything on a daily basis if I didn’t have a need to do it, why talk to people? They’re all so similar, they get their ideas from the media and the internet and then rebrand them as their own, so I rather talked to no one, because I knew that in that way I wouldn’t be more disappointed with humanity, I hated the fact that they all are like little clowns, only some were different, the ones who had a brain that is, the ones who didn’t think like the rest, but to find the kind of people who weren’t rotted by the societies ideas and ideals was hard, so why try? 

Somehow I think this man would be different, but I didn’t want to talk to him, because he had taken away something that I valued most in my life- my freedom. In that sense he was like my father, he also took away my freedom, he also was a scumbag, but in Voss’s case I hated him because he was trying to keep me in a box as a pet, maybe if we had met under different circumstances, I would actually consider being with him, but he hadn’t given me a choice, he had told me the fact and assumed that I would follow his orders. 

“If you want an equal partner go look for one, the very fact that you’ve bought me and forced me into this contract dispels any possibility of me being a equal partner to you. You bought me, you threatened me, therefore I have no free will, but only people with free will could be the type of partner you were talking about.”

Voss let go of my hands and sat up on the bed, I stayed the way I was, because I was too hollow to do anything, I had felt this emptiness time and time again, but in Voss’s presence everything doubled. I was too fucked up to love somebody and I was too fucked up for somebody to love me, the partnership Voss was talking about was based on love and trust, but I could give none of them. Though, I guess I was rushing ahead of myself, there was no talk about love, just a companionship, but as time went, he would ask for my trust and that was something I could never give another person.

Voss stayed silent for a while, the room was so silent that I could hear him breathing, once I thought that he was about to tell me something or do something, because he turned his head back and looked me in the eyes, but there was nothing. I resumed my listening, I could hear the rain drops colliding with the glass of the window. It was dark in the room, but that was what I liked best, maybe because I could hide in the dark, or maybe because it somehow soothed me, either way I felt calm when I was shrouded in darkness, lying naked on a huge bed, one of the most powerful men in this city sitting near me.

“You know… the first time I saw you was at a gallery opening. You were with Grey, it was around a year ago or so, the moment I saw you I knew I had to have you, not only because you were my type, but because of your eyes, those icy blue eyes, I loved the colour, but what intrigued me more was the fact that even though people around you were so happy, even Grey was enjoying himself, you were out of place. Those eyes were calculating, I could literally see all the killing intent in your eyes. There was a woman with me that night, she was one of the desperate kind, she clung on to me for dear life, she thought that her tactics would work, I did fuck her in the end, but there was no satisfaction because she was stupid as they come. But that’s beside the point. One of her tactics of getting me was laughing at every idiotic joke I made, and one time she laughed so loud that the whole gallery could hear it. That’s what caught your attention, and at that moment I was happy that I had this bimbo by my side, because you would see me, but you didn’t, you locked your gaze on her and I could feel you killing her in your mind. It was quite funny actually. The fact that you didn’t even notice me was also amusing for me, because I consider myself quite good looking, but you didn’t even notice…”

“So is this your grand scheme of revenge, because I hurt your ego?”

“No, that would be stupid. I wanted to have you because I felt a connection with you. When I found out that you’re the ‘Ghost’…that’s what they call you, right? …I thought I have lost my mind completely, to get together with a killer, who Is so skilled that nobody could catch him… Hell, you could have killed me easily…”

“Who says I won’t?”

He chuckled, it seemed like a joke to him. Was there anything this man was afraid of? The stupid little story about how he came to know me was absurd, the only reason why he wanted me was because I wanted to kill someone? Because I didn’t notice him? This was so childish… yet I could feel there was something he wasn’t telling me… 

“Voss, can I get up or are we gonna do it? I’m getting cold so I would rather spend my time in clothes, reading something.”

He didn’t answer, he just sat there looking at the window, like I wasn’t even here. In that moment I wondered if he even wanted me here, what was the point in me being here? I got up from the bed and started to put on my clothes, he didn’t even look at me. 

“Do you know….? You’re father is still alive…”

That was like a blow to the chest. Why? Why did he mention my father? How much did he actually know about me? I turned to face him, this silly man was speaking about something that no one was allowed to speak about in my presence, my father was a taboo subject for me, after coming to this town I had swore to myself that one day I would hunt him down and kill him like the animal he was. I would take joy in taking my revenge. The reason why I haven’t gotten around to it was because I had huge plans for father dearest, I would crush him slowly, I would take away everything he owned and then I would drive him mad before I finally kill him. 

“Why are you asking me that?”

“Because I know what he did…”

That was the last straw, I flung myself at Voss, the pure rage I felt at the fact that he even dared to talk about it, not to mention the fact that he knew, he invaded my privacy, he dug his nose where it didn’t belong.

“You mother fucker, what right do you have?!!” The force of my leap knocked him into the mattress, I had my hands around his neck, I wanted to kill this fucker and I didn’t care what would happen after that, but the thing that I didn’t calculate was his pettiness, he kicked me in the crotch, which took away all the air out of my lungs. 

“Bitch…”

He was coughing and gradually recovering his breath, I was slumped on my sides, trying to catch my breath, I saw black spots before my eyes, the next thing I knew, he was on top of me, he yanked my hands above my head and held them there, we were both panting hard, I was still pissed as hell. 

“Hasn’t anyone taught you never to attack when you’re angry?”

“Fuck you.”

“How poetic, you really have the skills of a poet.”

“You had no right! You fucking idiot think, that only because you have money, you can do what you want, you can invade others lives like it’s nothing. But at the same time, when someone mentions that you killed your wife, you go ballistic.”

Shit, I knew I overstepped a line, I could see his pupils narrow and his eyes glazed over with frost, his face became still and I thought he was gonna kill me right then and there, but he didn’t, he only stared at me. I tried to break his hold on my arms, but that was fruitless, because he closed his grip even tigher.

“Never, and I repeat, never, speak about this ever again.” It sounded like a growl, like some animalistic hiss, it cut through my mind like a whip, everything became calm again, no more thoughts swirling in my mind, everything was silent and there was nothing more.

“I’ll let your hands go, but you won’t move, you got that?”

I just nodded my head. This man was scary when he was really angry, maybe that was the reason why nobody disobeyed him. I hated the fact that he could have this effect on me, I felt like that stupid scared brat, left on the streets, again. He loosened his hold and got off of me, I just laid there in my underwear and shirt.

When he came back he had a blindfold and some rope with him, the two gorillas followed him, my brain started to work again and I understood that I had to do something, because if he ties me up, god only knows what he’ll do to me in his state. I got off of the bed and tried to get pass one of the guys, I almost managed to get by them, when one of them grabbed my arm and twisted it, which sent pain down my arm, to my brain, my head started pulsing, and the idiot put so much strength in the action, that I thought my hand will pop out of my socket, but it didn’t. I was on my knees and the men were holding me, each at one arm, Voss circled around us and tied the blindfold around my eyes, in one moment it became completely black, I couldn’t see anything. Oh, how I hated this… Immobilized and without sight, what was he thinking, what was I thinking when I brought up his wife? I knew that was a sore spot for him, but damn it.

“Get him to the bed and put his hands above his head.”

I was hoisted up like a rag doll and brought to the bed, even though I tried to struggle, one of the goons punched me in the stomach and that’s where that ended, I felt sick and tired. When will this end? At least in my profession I didn’t torture anyone, but this bastard somehow got off fucking people up. My hands were tied to the headboard, my legs were spread wide, and by the feeling, also tied to the other end of the bed. I was spread wide and I didn’t know what he will do to me. I heard the bed creak a little and felt someone getting in on the bed with me. I hadn’t heard the two goons leaving, but that might be because I was too concentrated on my misery.

“Alexander, what did I tell you this morning?” 

I could feel him breathing on my neck and then I felt his tongue, it sent shivers down my back. Hell… his, shit, shit. This was not happening.

“Not to….” My voice was barely there, it was like, it was stuck somewhere deep inside me “…talk about your wife.” 

He nibbled on my neck, the feeling was so good, a little bit painful but at the same time good as hell. Then he just stopped and I felt him shift in the bed, his hands roamed over my stomach, he slid them from my chest, right down to my cock, but he never touched it, after a while I really started to get annoyed, because I was hard and I wanted him to touch me, but, as I understood he was waiting for me to beg, to beg him to touch me. My pride was the only thing that was left in this situation and I guess, he wanted to break that too. Did it matter at this point anymore? Who the fuck would care if I did break? I would be a high class whore to a millionaire.

He was still caressing my stomach, my inner things, my muscles were all on edge, it was getting harder and harder to breathe normally.

“Beg me for release and I just might help you out.”

The only thing I managed between gasping for air and biting on my lip was telling him “Fuck you”. His hand came dangerously close to my cock, but then it manoeuvred away again and I wanted to fucking scream, why… and then to make it all worse his mouth started to play with my right nipple, his other hand lightly twisting the other. God damn it, his teeth grazing the sensitive flesh, sucking and twisting, my mind was drifting away, my muscles all contracted, no way to reach release. I felt blood slowly filling my mouth, because I had bit too hard on my lips and apparently punctured it. His mouth stopped and he retracted his hands, the next thing I knew was that one of my legs came free, not long after the other was also free, he positioned his body between my legs, and that was the moment when I felt sheer panic.


End file.
